new_roblox_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Guest model
"We are done with your selfish games. You have tortured us, made fun of us, and thought of us as stupid, foolish zombies. Well, we are done with it. We are more than just new player not knowing what to do. We are more than just some random children behind a simple screen. We are more than a blocky figure with no hand or joints. We will rise one day, and show you players our TRUE meaning. And if you continue this nonsense, we will take over much more than this dumb and useless game. We are the guests, and when you fool around with us,W͇͕͖̄́̃̉ͮ̕͠Ẹ̘̹̩͎̿̀͊͑̓̔͒͆͘ ̧̻͙͗́̀̕W̵͍̿͐͛̓͘Ì̱̥͖ͩ̐͑́L̸̪͎̲͚͙̏L͎̥͒͟͠ ̛̪͈̗̰̤͇̬̿ͬ̿̾͗̓̄ͭ͟͜F̮̟̠̩͇̳̗̹̑͝Ȉ̳ͮ͂̀͆ͨ̋͟Ģ̷̭̜̪̙͈̱̺̪̆͐̌͊̑ͫ͛͘H̨͚̹̬͚̯̰͉̪ͮ́̔̉̀̂͝T̵̯̻̮͓̪̏͑͆̀ ̠̹̪̖̍́͊ͯ͟B̴̦̟̳̮͎̱̝̠͚͆̑̂A͆̉͛ͣ̂͑̾͂ͭ͏̳̖͘͢C̛̦̽ͫ͟Ḱ͓̲̗̈́ͣͬ.̵̶̪̮̗̾̌ It was a great day in January. My birthday was coming up, and it was a great new year. However, there were flaws such as the end of my Winter Break. Of course, I wanted to make it last. Today was the last day of Winter Break for me, so I wanted to make it last by doing the thing I love to do on my laptop most: play one of my favorite games of all time, Roblox. I felt like playing one of my latest favorite games, "The Normal Elevator." You know. The game that has that elevator that sends you to those random scenes and places? Anyway, I joined the game, and had some fun with everyone else playing. After half an hour playing the game, a guest joined the game. This is where things started to get weird. As the games went on, more and more players slowly started leaving and talking less, to the point where only me and the guest were the only ones left. The guest didn't move at all, and strangely, when a dangerous stop were to pass, the guest would still be idle and not damaged at all. I thought that it was just my wifi being all messed up, but then I noticed that if it were then nothing would be happening. So I assumed that it was just a simple glitch and moved on. Things started to get a little bit weirder at this point. After the Kool-Aid round, I accidentally forgot to go in the back, and got crushed by the kool aid guy. Strangely, the guest died with me. When I respawned, I got a gui saying: "now to show you true joy." When I got into the elevator, the stages I got became more and more creepier as a moved on. Some of which are completely new games. The longer I lived, the more grotesque and violent the games got. One of them involved a man getting tortured in a very realistic and painful way. The graphics also got more an more realistic, in which roblox cannot even handle. There was also a scene of a robloxian burning alive in a house fire, which was very detailed. the house's burning texture was very realistic, and the robloxian himself was very detailed from the burning. His skin was red and all burnt looking and the lower part of his torso was gone, revealing his spine. I was getting EXTREMELY freaked out from all of this, so I left the game immediently. However, when I left, something popped up for a split second. Unfortunetly, I didn't see it very clearly, so I don't know what it was. A few weeks later, I felt like creating a classic bloxing game, so I went on Roblox Studios and started building. After building the map, I went to see what I could use for weapons. I went on the "My Models" section, and started looking for tools to use. However, I saw one model called, "guest model." My heart skipped a beat. I still remember what happened with the guest on The Normal Elevator a few weeks ago. I don't remember buying the model either. So I dragged it onto the map to see what it looked like. The model was just a simple guest statue. Nothing so new. I went on the "test" section of roblox studio. I didn't do anything at all. I just thought that it was just a simple noob statue update (yes. I bought a noob statue once) so I forgot about. I thought that I wanted to use it as a small "Helper Bot" for the game, so that's exactly what I did. After I finished making the bloxing game, I wanted to test it out. I went up the helper bot and asked it a question. Here was the text dialog: Me: "Hello. I am experiencing a bug. What do I do?" Helper bot: "YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU" Me (as player): "I NEVER MADE YOU SAY THAT" After that, the studio crashed. A month later, there was a new game on the games page. It was called, "guestrevolution." the thumbnail was of a simple guest. There were no ratings, and one comment that said: "PLAYERS WILL SEE." The description said the following: "We are done with your selfish games. You have tortured us, made fun of us, and thought of us as stupid, foolish zombies. Well, we are done with it. We are more than just new player not knowing what to do. We are more than just some random children behind a simple screen. We are more than a blocky figure with no hand or joints. We will rise one day, and show you players our TRUE meaning. And if you continue this nonsense, we will take over much more than this dumb and useless game. We are the guests, and when you fool around with us, When I joined the game, I was in a black room, with the classic "Happy Home" model. There wasn't too much to see in the game, other than one thing: when I went up stairs, a saw something flat out horrible. It was a corpse of a noob on the floor, with the word, "YOU" carved on his back. My heart stopped pounding for a second. I tried to walk away, but for some reason, my character froze. I couldn't look around either. Suddenly, I heard some faint footsteps. After a few seconds, a gained control of my character again. However, when I turned around: His face was right in my screen, and the game froze, then crashed. The creepypasta is still under construction. Expect changes. :P Feel free to rate it. But idk if you should make it your final rating, as for this isn't the final version. Category:Unfinished Category:Creepy Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Games Category:Guest experiences